LUNA LLENA
by Taniation
Summary: Puede que este comprometida con Sam... Pero mis pensamientos hacia Puck me consumen. No se cuanto tiempo podre resistirlo. (Continuación de Los Guardianes Ocultos)
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCION

Estoy en una caverna, preparándome para la noche más importante de mi vida. Hace unos días cumplí diecisiete años. Esta noche una luna llena adornara el cielo. Cuando me coloque bajo ella, la luz de la luna me cubrirá y yo, Santana López, me transformare…. En un lobo.

He estado esperando esta noche prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón, pero durante las últimas semanas he estado temiendo su llegada, porque las cosas se han vuelto muy complicadas y ambiguas. Mis sentimientos, mis emociones, están confundidos. Mi corazón me dice una cosa y mi cabeza otra.

Sam siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Nuestros padres están convencidos de que Sam y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Una noche delante de todo el mundo, Sam se me declaro. Me emociono que tuviera tan intensos sentimientos por mí, porque yo creía sentir lo mismo por el. Nuestras familias lo celebraron.

Pero entonces Puck regreso a casa este verano tras pasar un año fuera en la universidad, y comencé a fijarme en el de una manera totalmente distinta. Cuando habla su voz contiene cierta aspereza. No habla demasiado, salvo cuando tiene algo importante que decir y, cuando lo hace siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Sus ojos oscuros tienen la capacidad de cautivarme, de hacer que mi corazón retumbe.

Tiene algo salvaje, prefiere vivir la vida al límite. Hay algo en el que llama a mi parte salvaje…. Pero es una llamada a la que no puedo responder.

Sam es mi destino.

Es dos años mayor que yo y ya ha pasado por su primera transformación. Esta noche me ayudara a experimentar la mía. Me obligo a pensar en Sam: su pelo rubio; ojos azules; sus muecas que siempre me hacen reír. En estos momentos está esperando por mí, esperando a compartir la noche más importante de mi vida. Me abrazara, me ayudara con la transición, se asegurara de que sobreviva. Después de vivir esa experiencia juntos, estaremos profundamente unidos, para siempre. Así es como se supone que tiene que ocurrir…


	2. CAPITULO 1

_INTRODUCCION_

_Sam es mi destino. _

_Es dos años mayor que yo y ya ha pasado por su primera transformación. Esta noche me ayudara a experimentar la mía. Me obligo a pensar en Sam: su pelo rubio; ojos azules; sus muecas que siempre me hacen reír. En estos momentos está esperando por mí, esperando a compartir la noche más importante de mi vida. Me abrazara, me ayudara con la transición, se asegurara de que sobreviva. Después de vivir esa experiencia juntos, estaremos profundamente unidos, para siempre. Así es como se supone que tiene que ocurrir…_

**HOLA CHICOS, BUENAS NOCHES, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA SU HISTORIA. **

**CAPITULO 1**

Se supone que los sueños reflejan nuestros miedos ocultos y deseos secretos; deseos y miedos que piden a gritos nuestra atención. El sueño que tuve anoche fue tan real que incluso ahora, con la oscuridad a punto de caer de nuevo, todavía hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Estaba sentada, apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala del consejo donde los mayores y los guardianes ocultos debatían las mejores opciones para garantizar nuestra supervivencia. Como todavía no había experimentado mi primera transformación, aun era aprendiz de guardiana oculta y por tanto no se me permitía sentarme en la mesa junto a los demás. Pero así lo prefería porque podía dejar que mi mente vagara sin que nadie se percatar de que no estaba ´prestando atención.

En mi sueño estaba en un claro con mi pareja, Sam, y nos abrazábamos con tanta fuerza que apenas podíamos respirar. La luna llena nos iluminaba.

Entonces, de repente las nubes cubrían l luna y todos se volvían tenebroso. Todavía abrazada a él, notaba los músculos y huesos de su cuerpo contra mí. Sam se hacía cada vez más alto y ancho. Mis dedos estaban entrelazados en su pelo, y sentía que los mechones crecían y se espesaban. Sam me besaba, pero sus labios eran más carnosos. El beso fue más apasionado que cualquiera que me hubiera dado antes. Note que el calor me cubría de los pies a la cabeza y entonces supe que tenía que sentirse una vela cuando su abrasadora llama la derretía.

Poco después, las nubes comenzaban a desvanecerse y la luz de la luna volvía a iluminarnos, solo que ya no estaba en brazos de Sam Estaba abrazándome a Puck, besándolo, deseando que me tocara….

Me revolví incomoda en mi butaca al recordar lo desesperadamente que había deseado a Puck. Era a Sam a quien se suponía que tenía que desear. Pero me había despertado entre una maraña de sabanas, deseosa de que Puck volviera a acariciarme, aunque solo fuera en sueños. Me estremecí de nuevo, entonces note un codazo en las costillas.

Br – Estate quieta ya

Estaba sentada a mi lado. Al igual que yo pronto cumpliría los diecisiete y experimentaría su primera transformación con la próxima luna llena.

Conocía Brittany desde la guardería. Éramos amigas, pero nunca me había sentido tan unida a ella como a Rachel, a quien había conocido el verano pasado, cuando sus padres adoptivos la habían traído al parque para que hiciera frente a su pasado. Habíamos estado todo el año contándonos nuestras vidas por correo electrónico, mensajes y llamadas de teléfono.

Durante la última luna llena ella había descubierto que era uno de los nuestros y que Quinn Fabray era su pareja. No podía imaginarme lo aterrador que tenía que ser tener tan poco tiempo para prepararse. Cuando la luna llena se pone, nuestros cuerpos reaccionan a su llamada. En esos momentos, Rachel está sentada en la mesa junto a los demás.

El solsticio de verano, el día mas largo del año, es por lo general el momento en que el mayor numero de los nuestros se reúne para celebrara nuestra existencia. Pero este año una oscura amenaza se cernía sobre nosotros mientras nos hallábamos reunidos en Wolford, una aldea escondida en lo más recóndito del parque nacional. Siempre hemos sido una sociedad secreta. Incluso aunque hayamos vivido entre el resto de la gente, solo revelamos nuestro verdadero yo a los que son como nosotros. Pero habíamos descubierto recientemente que el ex novio de Quinn nos había traicionado y le había hablado de nuestra existencia a alguien del mundo exterior. Eran unos científicos que trabajan para un compañía de investigación médica llamada Bio-Chrome estaban decididos a capturarnos y averiguar como éramos o, más importante todavía, que era lo que hacía que nos transformáramos.

Aunque no había rastro de los científicos de Bio-Chrome desde que Quinn y Rachel escaparan de sus garras, no creíamos que fueran a renunciar tan fácilmente. Estábamos nerviosos porque podíamos percibir un enfrentamiento inminente.

Brittany tenía razón. Había que mantener la calma. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa locura de sueño y prestar más atención lo que se estaba diciendo en la mesa. Por desgracia mientras observaba a los allí presentes, mis ojos chocaron con los de Puck. Me estaba mirando con tal intensidad que llegue a pensar que sabía de mi inquietante sueño. En ese momento en particular, sin embargo, no creía que ninguno de esos científicos fuera más peligroso para mí que Puck.

Puck nunca hablaba mucho durante las reuniones. A decir verdad, nunca hablaba demasiado. Era el segundo, de Quinn; mas de acciones que de palabras. Cuando se transformaba, era hermoso… y letal.

El verano pasado había visto a Puck acabar con un puma cuando habíamos estado reconociendo el terreno antes de llevar unos excursionistas a la zona. El puma había atacado, Puck se había transformado y yo había sido testigo directo de lo que nuestros eran capaces cuando se sentían amenazaos. Eran agresivos y mortales.

Incluso en su forma humana, Puck me aterrorizaba con todo aquel poder que sentía emanar de él. Sentía por él una curiosidad que jamás antes había experimentado con ningún otro chico, ni siquiera con Sam

Br – Solo dos semanas mas y podremos jugar con los mayores.

San - ¿No tienes miedo? Ya sabes, como a nadie se te ha declarado aun.

Tan pronto como lo dije, me reprendí a mí misma. Pero Brittany tan solo puso la mirada en blanco y ladeo la cabeza, lo que hizo que su trenza le callera por el hombro.

Br – Eso es tan medieval. No debería tener que esperar a que un chico levantara el culo y se me acercara. Si él es el chico al que quiero, debería poder pedírselo yo. No hay nada de malo en ser un poco hembra alfa. Después de todo estamos en el siglo XXI.

San – Entonces, ¿a quién se lo pedirías si estuviera permitido?

Durante un breve segundo pensé que iba a decirme un nombre, pero entonces se limito a encogerse de hombros, como si todavía no se hubiera decidido.

Br – Alguien a quien mis padres no me hubieran metido por los ojos.

¡Brrr! Sabía que estaba refiriéndose a que, en cierto modo, mis padres y los de Sam habían provocado que estuviéramos juntos.

San – Mis padres no escogieron a Sam

Br – Despierta. Vacaciones familiares, gimnasia, fiestas de cumpleaños… sus familias han hecho todo juntas desde que ustedes dos nacieron.

San- Siempre nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos. Somos compatibles.

Br - ¿Compatibles? Parece como si estuvieras escogiendo unos zapatos que fueran con tu falda nueva. Aceptar a tu pareja es probablemente la decisión más importante de tu vida.

San - ¿Por qué estas cuestionando mi elección?

Br – Porque no es justo para Sam si no lo quieres de verdad.

San - ¿Y desde cuando eso es asunto tuyo?

Llevaba desde principios de verano dándome la lata con mi relación con Sam, insinuando que no era una buena novia.

San – Oh, dios mío, ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Quinn Fabray, nuestra líder, se giro y nos miro. Tras su silenciosa reprimenda, apreté los labios, asentí y me concentre en lo que se estaba discutiendo en la mesa. Tras nuestras transformaciones, Brittany y yo nos uniríamos a ellos y los guardianes ocultos alcanzarían así la cifra de doce miembros. Pero Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Puck, Brittany y yo éramos un equipo de serpas. Trabajábamos juntos y nos adentrábamos con los excursionistas por los lugares más recónditos del parque.

Sam – No veo que haya mucho que podamos hacer en este momento. El profesor Schuester y su equipo se marcharon del parque hace dos semanas. Quizá hayan abandonado la búsqueda.

Q – Pero probablemente tan solo se estén reagrupando. No me sorprendería que aparecieran cualquier día de estos.

R – Yo pienso lo mismo

Quinn le sonrió y, fuera del campo de visión de los mayores, le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa. Ya solo esos cabellos castaños cayéndole por los hombros hacían que Rachel destacara por encima del resto, pero la manera en que resplandecía cuando Quinn la miraba hacia que su belleza, resultara impresionante.

R – Créanme, Jesse está obsesionado con capturar a uno de nosotros y descubrir la clave de nuestra transformación. Van a volver, así que será mejor que estemos preparados. No va a darse por vencido.

Elder, el abuelo de Quinn, se puso en pie.

E – Permaneceremos alerta. Nuestras vidas dependen de la habilidad y astucia de nuestros guardianes ocultos. Confió totalmente en vuestra capacidad para protegernos. Ahora es el momento de celebrar el solsticio de verano, pues muchos de los nuestros han venido hasta aquí con este fin. Olvidemos nuestros problemas y disfrutemos la noche.

Br – Esta de broma ¿no? Dijo Brittany en voz muy baja

San – Elder no conoce a Jesse ni a su padre. No comprende lo verdaderamente peligrosos que son ni lo obsesionados que están.

Br - ¿Crees que de verdad puede hacerse? ¿Crear un suero que provoque la licantropía?

San – No lo sé. Pero no es como si tuviéramos un virus en la sangre. Es algo genérico. O se tiene el gen o no se tiene.

Br – Si. Mala suerte para los que no lo tienen.

San – Al menos de eso no tenemos que preocuparnos. Pronto nos transformaremos como ellos.

Me puse de pie y me aleje de Brittany cuando vi que Rachel venia hacia mí con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

R - ¿Estaban chismoseando? Me he sentido desplazada

San- Nada importante

Br - ¿Lo ves? Eso prueba lo que te he dicho.

Se refería a que no pensaba que yo hubiera dedicado demasiado tiempo a elegir a mi pareja. Estaba comenzando a molestarme.

Sam - ¿Demostrar que?

Me puse tensa al pensar en cómo reaccionaría a la acusación de Brittany de que estábamos juntos porque nuestros padres así lo habían querido.

Br – No es nada

Me tranquilice. No iba a revelar que creí que mis sentimientos hacia Sam no eran sinceros. Sam y yo siempre habíamos sabido que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro.

Quinn se coloco detrás de Rachel y la rodeo con su brazo para acercarla a ella, como si no soportara no poder tocarla. ¿Por qué Sam y yo no teníamos esa necesidad de estar juntos todo el tiempo?

Q - ¿Preparadas para la fiesta?

R - ¿Bromeas? Es mi primera celebración del solsticio de verano. Quiero arreglarme un poco.

Quinn la recorrió con la mirada

Q – Creo que estas muy bien así

Br – Oh, qué bonita

Mire a Sam

San – Yo también voy a cambiarme de ropa

Sam – De acuerdo, luego nos vemos

¡Qué diferente había sido su tono al de Quinn! Me dije a mi misma que era porque Rachel y Quinn acababan de descubrirse la una a la otra, mientras que Sam y yo habíamos estado siempre juntos.

R – No me acostumbro a lo grande que es este lugar.

Todo lo que yo daba por sentado era nuevo para ella. Me hacía ver las cosas con otros ojos. Todas las paredes estaban revestidas de paneles de madera oscura. El suelo de piedra estaba desgastado y arañado en aquellas zonas que habían pisado los lobos. Retratos de nuestros ancestros, tanto en su forma humana como animal, flanqueaban las paredes.

Br – Todo el clan vivía aquí. Éramos autosuficientes. Entonces llego la industrialización y fuimos consientes de lo mucho que nos perderíamos si seguíamos aislándonos.

San – Así que nos adentramos en el enorme y desconocido mundo exterior.

Br – No es tan malo

San - ¿Entonces porque tenemos que mantener en secreto nuestra existencia?

Br – Porque, cuando intentamos mostrarnos al mundo, nos torturaron y quemaron, acusándonos de brujería.

R – Se que eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, ¿pero no piensan que la gente es más abierta hoy en día?

San - ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando te enteraste de que existíamos?

Se ruborizo

R – Me quede atónita. Y, odio tener que admitirlo, pero me horrorizo descubrir que yo era uno de ustedes. Pero ahora que se que no somos hombres lobo feroces y con oscuras intenciones, creo que molesta bastante. Es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Si diéramos a la gente una oportunidad de que viera como somos realmente, creo que nos aceptaría.

San – O quizá querrían capturarnos y estudiarnos. Como Bio-Chrome.

R – Pero si la gente supiera de nosotros, el gobierno nos protegería.

Br – Nos protegemos nosotros mismos. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Siempre lo haremos.

R – Tan solo creo que no es una mala idea tener algo de ayuda

San- esa decisión no está en nuestras manos. Además tenemos decisiones mucho más importantes que tomar. Como, por ejemplo, que vamos a ponernos esta noche.

**CONTINUARA….**

**OK, BUENO VOY A ACLARAR UNAS CUANTAS DUDAS QUE HAY…**

**1.- EN ESTA HISTORIA NO HABRA BRITTANA…. LAMENTO DESILUCIONARLOS**

**2.- SI TENDREMOS FABERRY NO TANTO COMO LA HISTORIA PASADA PERO SI SEGUIRA**

**3.- CUALQUIER DUDA O ACLARACION QUE QUIERAN HACER YA SABEN POR MEDIO DE REVIEWS….**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **


End file.
